Hermione Narcissa Zabini
by Aphroditie girl
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't really a Granger... And now she's on the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

AN: In this story at the final battle Voldemort didn't die, he merely disappeared again. Also Snape and Dumbledore are still alive….

Hermione Granger looked at the piece of paper in her hands. Adopted… Pureblood… Zabini? She was incredibly confused, The muggles she had been raised by weren't her real parents…to be honest it made sense, she looked nothing like either of the Grangers but never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she was a pureblood…

"Mione! They're here." Her mu-Jean Granger called up the stairs. She was going to live with her family, the one she actually belonged to. She took one last look around the room she had called her own for as long as she could remember and sighed sadly. She would miss it here in the Granger's home but she was sure she would at least enjoy living in the Zabini Manor. She shrunk her trunk to fit into her pocket and walk out of her room for the last time.

When she saw her real mother, she was stunned to say the least…Mary Zabini was gorgeous. Hermione now saw where her dark hair and curvy figure came from. She was roused from her thoughts by the tight feeling of a warm embrace. She looked up to see tears streaming from the older woman's face. She smiled feeling a sense of completeness she hadn't realized she was missing.

"Hello." Hermione whispered timidly (I know, But she's meeting her birth parents you'd be nervous too!) Mary smiled warmly at her.

"Hello love. It truly is fantastic to see you again." She turned to Jean, "Thank you so much for taking care of her all these years, I can't imagine how hard it is to give her back now, if you want you can come a visit when you like…" Mary trailed off nervously, she was worried the other woman would change her mind and keep Hermione away. Jean smiled somberly and nodded holding back tears.

"I think I'd like that very much."

Hermione was exhausted, after leaving her adoptive parent's home in muggle London she and her mother had apparated to Diagon alley and shopped for hours. She had been less than amused at the outfits she had been pushed to buy but she could see the joy in her mother's eyes and just went along with it. By the time she had even gotten to the manor she thought she would pass out from exhaustion. But was informed she couldn't, tonight there would be a formal dinner with a few other families to reintroduce the long lost Zabini girl.

Hermione sighed, a formal dinner with a bunch of stuck up arseholes….Great! Her ears perked up when she heard a certain platinum blonde slytherin would be in attendance. Draco Malfoy, her secret boyfriend of nearly two years would be there. Suddenly she wasn't tired at all and was enthused at the thought of getting dressed up for dinner. Eagerly she had a house elf and her mother help her get dressed.

She was shocked at what she saw in the mirror when everything was done. She wore a dark navy dress covered in small gems and beads; it has a sweet heart neckline with a fitted bodice ending in a sharp "v". The skirt was just shy of knee length and was made of tulle and had white embroidery in the shape of roses at the hem. She wore minimal make up just mascara, light lipstick, and a tad bit of blue eye shadow. She smiled at her self and slowly stumbled down the stairs.

Mary shuddered at the sight of her daughter's lack of knowledge on how to walk in heels and gently grabbed Hermione's arm in an attempt to keep her from falling. She shook her head with a smile,

"Darling, it seems you have a lot to learn." She whispered gently into Hermione's ear. Hermione simply nodded and blushed when she saw her boyfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk.

"How's my girl?" he asked with a hug when she got to the bottom.

"Grea-"

"Oi! You hug Malfoy before your own brother!?" a wild and slightly drunk Blaise Zabini cut her off. She hadn't even known she had a brother, she should have known because of Blaise being in her year but she had never even considered it might be the same family.

"Sorry" she whimpered. She felt bad for incidentally snubbing her brother. She walked over and gave him a stiff hug. He smelled like booze and she didn't like it. "You're drunk!" she whisper-yelled.

"And?" He asked obnoxiously. She could already tell that life in the manor was going to be very different from life with the Grangers…

After dinner the adults had retired to the drawing room for cigars and talk of the upcoming return of the dark lord. The children had been banished to the upstairs so they wouldn't hear anything and Hermione and Draco had taken this chance to be alone, as Blaise had passed out after dinner.

"Can they know now?" she asked as they sat on the loveseat in her room.

"I suppose they can," Draco smirked. And before she knew it his lips and hers were moving in harmony, she had missed this over the summer, being near him, kissing him… they were having quite a nice make out session when they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Their heads turned in unison to see three bewildered parents staring at them.

"Draco," Lucius growled, "is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Ummm, me and Hermione are dating," he blurted out quickly.

"And you are in her room why?" Mary asked dangerously.

"We were talking and then…"Hermione squeaked.

Mary nodded slightly miffed. She might as well tell them if they already loved each other, and from they way they looked at each other, she could tell they did. She turned to Lucius and mouthed her question to him, **Should we tell them? ** He nodded with pride.

"Well since you'll find out sooner or later, and we don't have to push you together… I was going to announce this on Hermione's birthday but, I guess now is the right time…I should tell you that you two are betrothed to marry about a month after graduation. " She stuttered. Hermione's face lit up. She was going to marry the love of her life, even if it was a bit early in life. She kissed Draco deeply before running to hug her mother and then a bewildered Lucius and Narcissa. The adults were pleasantly surprised, normally children did no react well to news of a betrothal. They all smiled at each other knowingly, this marriage would be a happy one.

Hermione groaned as light flooded into her bedroom. She opened her eyes to see three house elves scurrying around the room. As she sat up the elves stopped what they were doing to bow and then quickly apparated out. Hermione sighed and got out of bed checking the clock, it was 8'o clock in the morning. After how late she had stayed up, it was way too early to be awake. She had sneaked out with Draco to go to a muggle club and they had danced all night only coming home when Hermione was to drunk to walk. No wonder her head hurt so badly, she had lost count at five shots of tequila and two bloody Marys. She hear the telltale pop of apparition and soon heard the scared voice of her favorite house elf Rainbow.

"Mistress, Rainbow thought you might like some of this. It should at least help with your head ache if nothing else." The house elf set a bottle of anti-hangover potion on the bedside table.

"Thanks rainbow." Hermione whimpered as her head whined at the use of sound. She quickly gulped down the potion and she immediately felt better. She put her slippers on and tapped the cowering elf on the head in thanks. And walked down to breakfast, the table was laden with more presents than she had gotten in her entire life. Before anyone could start singing she spoke up. "No singing. I have a headache and I'm not in the mood." Mary huffed and Blaise smirked knowingly.

**Hung-over sis? **Hermione gasped had Blaise just talked to her telepathically?

**Yes. Yes I did! Impressive right?** His voice rang out with a hit of plain old obnoxiousness.

**Shut up Blaise. And yes I am, very leave me alone. **She felt sort of snarkish. Blaise grinned at her and tilted his head.

"What no birthday hug for your twin brother?" He whined.

"Twins? Oh happy birthday Blaise. Why hasn't anyone said anything about this?" Now she was hung-over and angry… No one thought it might be a good plan to tell her Blaise was her twin? That just didn't fly. Hermione stormed back up the staircase and locked the door.

"Mione? Let me in. Please…I thought you and Blaise would get to talking and you would figure it out. I didn't mean to upset you!" Mary yelled through the door. Hermione thought about opening the door but she didn't really see the point, sure she had lived under a different surname for nearly seventeen years and had only been living in the house for a week BUT, having a twin is a pretty big bomb not to drop! She trudged up to the door and opened it. She faked a smile for Mary and gave a half-hearted hug. "Time to start getting ready for your party," Mary winced "The stylists will be here any minute now."

"Okay mum, only if I have too." Hermione groaned dressing up and doing makeup was the bane of her existence and in the past week alone she had done enough to serve her an entire lifetime. For five hours Hermione sat passively as she was covered in gunk, her hair was pulled, and her face lost at least a layer of skin (at least it felt like it). Weren't these torturers here to make her look stunning? When they finally left her to get dressed she was afraid to look in the mirror, did she even have a face anymore? But when she did she was surprised to say the least. Amazingly there was still a face to look at and the change was significant. Her normally bushy eyebrows had been tamed into quaint brown lines on her forhead, and her complexion looked flawless. There were faint traces of makeup but nothing to heavy.

Hermione turned to the dress rack where a solitary hanger held a whit garment bag. To be honest she was scared shitless, what devilish dress had her mother hidden in that big white bag? When she unzipped the bag she was dumbfounded and unsure if she was going to be able to get into the dress on her own. The green silk bodice had a silver snake embroidered onto it and the skirt was layers of grey and green tulle, it was the epitome of a slytherin ball gown. She shook her head, of course it was, what was she expecting red and gold?

"Mum! I might need a little help…The dress has a little more volume than I was expecting." Before she could take another breath her mother had popped into the room eager to help her.

"Arms up." Mary squealed. She quickly levitated the dress over Hermione's head and dropped onto her petite frame. As the dress hit Hermione's hips it began to lace itself. "Come one love, we've got a party to attend." Mary smiled lovingly before leading her daughter to the top of the staircase and released her into Draco Malfoy's loving arms.

Before they were even down the stairs the amount of people present was obvious and unnerving. Most of the people in this room had hated her on principle for the majority of her life one week didn't, in her mind, change much. She plastered the fake smile she had perfected over the past week and continued into the sea of her former enemies. After her fourth glass of champagne Hermione was starting to have fun, the music had turned into pop and the adults were sitting around being boring, leaving the dance floor in the ballroom to the teenagers. She and Draco were dancing I a way that had her mother in a tizzy, Mary was not pleased to see Hermione grinding on a boy, even if that boy was her fiancé. She decide that it would be a good time to call it quits on the party and gently started to dismiss the party guests.

When everyone was finally gone she found Hermione passed out on a lounge chair with a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand. What was wrong with these children? Was life as a pureblood so terrible that they had to get drunk off their asses any chance they got?

AN: I plan to continue this story, would like you (the readers) to help me with it. Constructive criticism and general advice for the story will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 ½ months later**

Hermione Zabini was nervous as she boarded the train for Hogwarts. Even with Draco's arm wrapped securely around her waist the looks she was getting from her fellow Gryffindors was disconcerting. Even Ginny her best friend looked angry, and to make it worse Rita Skeeter had appeared at platform 9 ¾ to harass her.

"Hermione Granger!" she yelled over the noise of the bustling platform. Hermione ground her teeth in frustration and sighed.

"It's not granger, you thick Slag!" she yelled. The platform silenced. "It's Zabini, soon to be Malfoy." She smiled falsely. And then rushed onto the train. Rita huffed angrily and then left the station, embarrassed and hurt.

On the train many slytherins greeted Hermione as if she was royalty. People whom had hated her for her entire life were going out of their ways to make her comfortable. But in truth it just made her even more uncomfortable. She snuggled up to Draco's chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Draco gently nudged Hermione awake, they would arrive at Hogwarts soon and she needed to change into her uniform. She blinked sleepily and smiled up at him with a big yawn.

"What is it love?" She asked quietly.

"We're almost there, you need to change into your robes…" she sighed and slowly sat up demanding he avert his eyes because she didn't want to go all the way to the bathroom just to change. As she changed she became aware of the pair of eyes transfixed by her body.

"Draco!"she lightly it his arm. "I told you not to look!"

"But with a beauty like you, how could I resist?" he asked punctuating his sentence with a deep kiss on the lips. He slowly worked his way down her neck leaving love bites on the way down before pulling her even closer. Their moment was interrupted by the announcement that the train would arrive in the station in approximately ten minutes. Draco helped Hermione into her uniform and smirked at her. When the train arrived in the station they quickly departed for the castle.

The speech that Dumbledore gave at the sorting feast was the same as always and sorting was quick and uneventful. After the feast Dumbledore said he had one last announcement.

"As some of you may know, one of our students was not, for the past six years, who we thought she was. In fact her true heritage is one completely different from the one we thought she had, as it is I thought it would perhaps be a good idea to sort her again, just to see if anything has changed." His voice boomed throughout the hall and Hermione stopped breathing. "Hermione Zabini will you please come to the front of the great hall." Hermione was completely frozen, she really didn't want to go up there but, Draco nudged her encouragingly and even grabbed her hand to walk with her. They walked down the aisle between the tables with only the sound of their footsteps to accompany them, there was no murmur, no giggling, not even a sneeze. Which only made the moment more tense.

At the front of the room McGonagall held the sorting hat with a slight frown, she liked Hermione and did not want to lose her as a part of Gryffindor. As the hat touched her head it began to talk.

"It seems things have changed Ms. Gran-Zabini. Quite interesting, Brave like a Gryffindor but, sly and cunning like a slytherin. " it got quiet for a moment. "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled as McGonagall lifted the tattered hat off of the young witch's head. Draco beamed at his beloved and led her back to the table where nearly everyone was murmuring amongst themselves.

Hermione was glad that the farce of a resorting was over. It was embarrassing enough to be the center of attention for a second, now until something more fascinating than news that the princess of Gryffindor had switched sides (i.e nothing) she would be the talk of the school AND the wizarding world. She sighed, at least she had Draco to help her deal with people…Not that she needed help, it was nice to know she didn't have to face a world full of new found enemies on her own.

Harry and Ron sat flabbergasted as they reflected on the day. Thay had watched Malfoy hold onto Hermione possessively. How could she have let that ferret touch her? And then she had been sorted into slytherin…What in the bloody hell had happened over the summer? Ron had to ask her, even if she had turned him down he still loved her and would stop at nothing to win her over.

As he walked down the corridor Ron started to regret his choice to seek out Hermione, he didn't like to be in the same building as her grubby death eat boyfriend, much less the same room. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"You filthy blood traitor. Get the fuck away from me." He heard none other then the witch he was looking for scream at him. Now he was just pissed, the little bitch would call him a blood traitor when she hadn't even know she was a pure blood for a whole fucking year? Before he could stop himself he punching her square in the jaw. She flinched in pain before thoroughly whooping his pompous ass. She brushed her robes off and walked away "Filthy blood traitor." She huffed.

Draco gasped when Hermione walked into the slitheryn common room. She had a bruise forming on the left side of her jaw and her knuckles were bruised and torn. The old Hermione would have never thought to get in a fight, but then again, the old Hermione didn't exist.

"Love, what happened?"

"Ronald Weasley bumped into me in the hall and then had the audacity to punch me!" Hermione yelled furiously. Punctuating her sentence by pointing at her jaw.

"And as for your knuckles?" Draco smirked.

"He hit me first!" she whined. Draco shook his head and tutted.

"Hermione Zabini what are we going to do with you?" Hermione was about to kiss him when Blaise walked into the common room.

"Weaslette wants to see you, said something about the weasel and a fist fight. Do you know what she's tal-" Blaise quieted when Hermione turned around and held up her hands defensively.

"He hit me first." She smirked as she walked out of the common room to deal with the little read head whom she had called a friend for many years. She wouldn't be caught dead with the Weasley girl now, as a Zabini (and a malfoy she reminded herself) se was expected to be a valiant follower of Voldemort. The ideology he was toting was actually much more reasonable than it was made out to be. The lies the order had been spewing were complete and utter nonsense and if Ginny or any other witch or wizard wanted to follow the order's nonsense they didn't deserve to breathe the same air as she did, much less be her friend.

She giggled at the thought of how she had changed over the summer. She had gone from an all-loving bookworm to a prejudiced bitch. She smirked at Ginny when they came face-to-face. "What do you want Ginny?" she spat with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You BITCH! You beat up my brother and left him in the hall to bleed… Don't you know he loves you? And what's with the high and mighty Pure blood act…You haven't known you were a pure blood your entire life and once you do it's a huge fucking deal!?" Ginny was red as a beet. Hermione smirked, she couldn't stand Ginny's attitude. She silently petrified Ginny and dragged her into the common room her eyes gleaming. Draco stared at her questioningly.

"Yes love?" she asked as if she hadn't just dragged a body into the common room. Draco shook his head and giggled.

"what'd she do? More importantly, do we need to bury a body tonight?" Hermione shook her head with a grin plastered on her face.

"We're gonna give the dark lord a coming back present."

AN: Three reviews before chapter 3 comes up. Would it piss you guys off if I skipped the rest of the school year?


	3. Chapter 3

An: In this story the Voldemort doesn't want to obliterate muggles nor does he think muggleborns inferior. He just wants a complete separation of the two worlds. In response to the Anon review, sorry for making Hermione seem like such a turncoat I never intended to choke anyone….

Thank you to my Readers AND my reviewers…. With out further ado, here comes chapter three.

"Draco dear do explain this whole mission to separate worlds again…I'm still not sure I really get it…and why did Harry have to die to fulfill the goal?" Hermione asked confusedly. Even after all this time things weren't quite clicking in her brain. She understood that by Voldemort's standards Arthur Weasley's job wouldn't exist but she didn't really understand the motive behind this so-called separation.

"The way the dark lord sees it, Muggles poison the wizarding community and taint the purity of our blood. He doesn't see a problem with muggleborns as your once precious order would have you believe but, he doesn't approve of them or half bloods. He doesn't think its right love." Draco sighed. "Even if he's a half blood…"

As Hermione and Blaise entered the manor there was an aura unlike any they had ever experienced in the house. It was cold and the entire house seemed palpably tense and dark.

"Mum? What in the bloody-" Hermione started.

"Oh, hush would you!" Blaise elbowed her and scowled. She glared at him and was about to give him hell for cutting her off when Mary meekly walked down the stairs. She grimaced at her children and tried to look like everything was perfectly normal.

"Go up to your rooms and change into something nice. **Quietly**." They both ran upstairs careful to make as little noise as possible… Hermione wasn't sure what was going on but from the look on her mother's face it was a delicate situation. Coming into the dining room Hermione was incredibly frightened, sitting in her dining room was Voldemort and the witch who had tortured her over the sword of Gryffindor, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hermione, How lovely to see you." Bellatrix cackled. Her crooked smile sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Voldemort waved to the seat to his left directly across from Bellatrix. Blaise nearly had to shove Hermione into her seat. Voldemort's expression almost looked happy and it just made the room grow colder, a smile from the nose less dark lord was just scary as fuck.

**What the hell is this shit? **She asked Blaise.

**What does it look like stupid? **He growled.

**Why is he here?**

** Wants to tell you something that I know and you don't…**

** What?**

_** You know I can hear you right?**_ The gravely voice of Voldemort rang out in both of the children's heads. It was unnerving to have someone who wasn't her brother in her head. Blaise smug look and chuckle infuriated her to another level.

**"**Apparently that prat did…" Hermione looked at Blaise pointedly "What do you want to tell me?" Bellatrix stiffened in her seat.

"Watch your mouth or he might let me kill you this time!" Voldemort's cold hand grabbed Bellatrix's slim wrist and slammed it to the table making everyone in the room jump. He glowered at her and shook his head with a smirk.

"No one is going to lay a hand on her Bella." The look of lust in his eyes had Hermione gagging. "Not a finger on MY daughter." Bellatrix's jaw dropped open in tandem with Hermione's. Blaise sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hermione fixed that with a smack on the arm. "Oh stop it! You are a grown woman, I will not have my daughter reverting to the behavior of a four year old." An angry looking Voldemort screeched before promptly leaving the room. Bellatrix quickly followed leaving a stunned Hermione and a bored Blaise to sit silently in the dinning room.

"You couldn't have told me the reason that we quote-unquote, didn't a have a dad was because it was VOLDEMORT?"

"Actually no…I couldn't. Chill the fuck out." He looked at his hyperventilating twin before calling for one of the house elves, "Rainbow, bring us a bottle of fire whiskey." Rainbow came back with the bottle and two shot glasses. Blaise was about to pour when Hermione grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a swig. Spluttering she laughed.

"Hermione fucking Riddle, who'd a thunk it?" Blaise watched as in the next minute she managed to drain the whole bottle. "Rainbow bring me-" Blaise cut in,

"She's fine Rainbow, don't worry about it." He smiled at her trying to be warm. " Mione I think we should get you upstairs before that makes it to your head…" He grabbed her and tried unfruitfully to coax his sister up the stairs. He sighed and decide to leave her to her own devices, he didn't have the energy to play babysitter to his sister.

The first thing Hermione noticed upon waking was that she was not in her bed, the second was a throbbing headache coupled with the urge to vomit. She sat up and realized she was in a heap at the bottom of the main staircase. How she had gotten to this exact spot, she hadn't the slightest, in fact she didn't have the foggiest as to what had happened the night before. She heard footsteps and turned to see her obnoxious brother happily skipping down the steps.

"What in the hell happened last night? I feel like I put my brain through a meat grinder and then put it back in my skull."

"Ought to." Blaise smirked, "You drank a full bottle of fire whiskey in the span of a minute." He chuckled at her bewildered grimace.

"What in merlin's beard made me do that?" Hermione smirked, "What is our dad Voldemort Lord of the nose less?" she joked. Blaise's face straightened.

"Yes." Voldemort's voice responded. "Oh, and don't call me that. I might just let you call me Father BUT, if I ever hear you make jokes like that again I won't hesitate to crucio your ass to death. Daughter or not." He said with near glee at the prospect of torture. Hermione looked at Blaise like a dear in the headlights.

"What the fuck am I on Blaise?"

"Other than that hang over you have, you aren't in the slightest inebriated." She glowered at him. If this was a joke she was going to kill Blaise and whoever the buffoon in the costume was with her bare hands. She began to laugh hysterically.

"Super funny guys. Draco if you're trying to fuck with my head stop it! By the way nice job with the costume…Very realistic." Blaise was dumbfounded, this of all reactions was not what he had expected. He stared straight into her eyes while trying to explain that as funny of a joke this would have been, it was the truth and that she really was related to everyone's "favorite" dark wizard.

After three weeks of Christmas break that had basically turned her house into death eater headquarters Hermione was more than happy to return to school. Even if she agreed with the mission, she wasn't sure she approved of the method, not to mention the fact that most of the death eaters she knew intimidated her to no end. The only bright side was that she had gotten to see a whole lot of Draco.

The attempt to bait the order with Ginny had failed miserably. Either no one cared about Ginny or they decided that being kidnapped by death eaters wasn't that big of a deal. After a bit of obliviating Hermione had managed to re-befriend the redhead. The two had spent most of the break in Hermione's room planning what they had deemed the "Wedding of the Millennium". The colors would of course be emerald green, silver, and (after some fighting) gold. The ring Hermione had received held a single white heart cut diamond while the band had an emerald snake wrapped around it.

To say that the people on the platform were shocked to see Ginny Weasley walking with a pack of slytherins and their parents would be an understatement. Molly had tried to call Ginny over only to receive a thorough tongue lashing for her failure to rescue her only daughter from a situation that she had perceived to be dangerous. The Weasley clan and Harry had been stunned but, everyone else on the platform was scared shitless, if the death eaters could get their hooks into Hermione Granger AND one of the Weasleys there was trouble brewing. The pack of students made their way through the crowd pompously, they knew they had scared people, and that was exactly the point of the group walking together…Instilling fear in the public.

AN: Sorry it took so long to post, I was at camp all week and I thought I had already posted it...Sorry about that:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update… I spent a week at camp Half-blood and then was in MI visiting family for two weeks, where my entire family managed to get sinus infections and ear infections. School starts tomorrow but, I will **try** to get at least a chapter up each week. Thanks to evryone who has Favorited and or followed!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter and the world he lives in, I'm not JK Rowling and therefore I don't. She gets the credit for anything you recognize, only the plot belongs to me.

When the pack of Slytherins and Ginny walked into the great hall together everyone went silent. Harry and Ron stood angrily, why was Ginny with those filthy snakes? Ginny smiled at Ron and Harry and waved cheekily before sitting primly at the table with her newfound friends. At this everyone's eyes practically flew out of their sockets, was the youngest Weasley under the imperious?

The teachers glanced warily at the group of students sitting at the head of Slytherin table. Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, momentarily drawing everyone's attention from the odd group of mostly Slytherins.

"Welcome back all! As it is our first night back from Christmas I expect everyone to dine at their house tables." He glanced pointedly at Ginny. "You all know the rules and eighth years, it has come to my attention that the activities being participated in, while legal, aren't necessarily appropriate for school. Remember, Hogwarts has allowed you to return to make up for your lack of schooling last year. We will not hesitate to expel trouble makers." He looked at Hermione and her new posse and sighed. "Tuck in!" he clapped and returned to his seat as food appeared on the tables.

"Old coot." Hermione muttered under her breath, she was frustrated with the entire school right now. It wasn't like her being in slytherin should be news anymore… A semester and a break along with rumors of her Father's return should have easily eclipsed a change in allegiances. Draco smirked at her.

"Which one?" she stared at him for a second before he turned to look at the professors who all looked like they had just swallowed lemons. McGonagall was following something across the back of the room and muttering to herself and Snape was smirking victoriously. Hermione followed McGonagall's gaze to see none other than Harry-freaking-Potter, _the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die _slowly approaching the table. She smiled viciously at him and waited. He looked at her fearfully, even when they had been friends, he had been afraid of her bad side. He figured with all the reading she did she had to know way to many ways to maim or seriously injure him.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Hey 'Mione-"

"You haven't talked to me in over six months, and you waltz over to me to start a conversation the Order has put you up to with 'Hey 'Mione'?" Hermione snorted and then shook her head, "Continue." She rolled her eyes and began to tap her fingers impatiently.

"Well, you see, umm… Ron and I were wondering when, and please don't kill me for asking, but when are you going to come to your senses and come back to where you belong?" He looked up to see the entirety of Slytherin house laughing silently. "We miss you, I miss you. We're nothing with out our favorite know-it-all!" He leant down close to her ear and whispered, "I think even Snape misses you!" At this Hermione could no longer contain herself.

"I saw Severus Snape every day of break, if anything he's sick of me! And HARRY JAMES POTTER, I would have to be under the Imperius curse to ever, EVER come back to you and your band of liars." She smiled evilly as Harry slowly backed away from her. "AND DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION MY REASONING AGAIN!" She whispered, "I know more creative ways to kill you than just a simple avada." Harry nodded quietly before running back to the Gryffindor table with his tail between his legs. Draco smiled at his Fiancé, she could be a scary motherfucker when she was angry… he definitely liked this side of her. Hermione shook her head. Who did you have to kill to eat a quiet dinner around this dump?

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as Hermione walked into the hospital wing. The 17 year old looked very happy with herself despite the trickle of blood coming out of her nose and the multiple bruises that were blooming on her face. Behind her a furious Harry Potter was dragging a nearly unconscious Ronald Weasley. Poppy's frown deepened, what in the hell were these kids getting into?

Wordlessly she levitated Ron onto one of the empty beds to examine him. Her spells found 6 broken ribs and 8 broken knuckles, and a once over of the boys exposed skin made her cringe. She cast a quick spell for the bruising and walked over to where Hermione was sitting primly on the other side. 2 broken knuckles a split lip and severe bruising was all the girl had sustained in what Poppy could only guess was a very violent scuffle.

After giving Ron some potion to fix his broken bones Poppy called Albus, Minerva, and Severus. Fist fighting was not acceptable but, it was up to heads of houses and the headmaster to deal with the students involved. Unfortunately by the time they had all arrived most of Slytherin house had made a protective bubble around Hermione and Ron's friends had huddled together near him, this was not going to be an easy evening.

The McGonagall and Snape walked over to their respective students and began to give two very different lectures to the groups.

"You all know very well that any sort of fighting amongst students is strictly prohibited," McGonagall started.

"Hermione, your father," he gave her a stern look, "would not like the looks of you right now. Must you really bring yourself down to the level of fist fighting, you are at least proficient with your wand **and** you have plenty of boys around to do your brawling for you!" He actually looked worried about her and at this she smiled.

"I broke six of his ribs and came out with a couple of bruises and a scratch professor. I can duel and it is much more satisfying to hear ribs crack under your own knuckles," She smiled wickedly and a few of those nearest her took a step away. Snape scowled and without another word turned on his heel and left.

"What even happened?" Minerva sighed, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Ron cleared his throat and everyone turned their heads to him.

" I said something to the effect of 'Malfoy has our 'Mione under the _Imperius.' And apparently she has issue with being called our 'Mione by Harry or I and she feels some sort of offense at Malfoy's accusation…Still" Minerva tilted her head in confusion until she remembered the argument at the welcome back feast. She smiled tightly before silently walking away, could the 'Golden Trio' stop getting into trouble? Because at this rate, they were all going to find a way to get expelled before they could graduate, you would think after going through a war they would have grown out of this sort of behavior…_

AN: Sorry it's so short, I'm just trying to give you something so you know that I am still working on the story… Yell at me all you want if it makes you feel any better. Thank you to everyone who takes their time to read this story! 3


End file.
